haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Yū Nishinoya/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Yū Nishinoya CharaProfile.png Volume 21 Nishinoya.png Big Eaters Championship.png Hinata and Rolling Thunder.png Hyaah.png Jumping Nishinoya and Hinata.png Joy.png Nishinoya's Problem.png Obara and Nishinoya.png One More Ball.png Sleeping Mask.png Too Sloppy.png Uneasy Hinata.png Cover3-8047.jpg Rocket Launcher.png|Karasuno crowding around Asahi's huge bazooka Take That.png|Nishinoya spiking Nishinoya vs Atsumu Next Volume.png IMG 9337.PNG IMG 9340.PNG IMG 9343.PNG IMG 9357.PNG IMG 9358.PNG IMG 9359.PNG IMG 9370.PNG IMG 9384.PNG IMG 9385.PNG Covers Chapter 34.png Chapter 41.png Chapter 56.png Chapter 73.png Chapter 94.png Chapter 166.jpg Chapter 296.png Volume 3.png Vol 3 english cover.jpg Volume 5.png Hq vol 5 cover.jpg Volume 12.png Vol 12 eng cover.jpg Volume 31.jpg Haikyuu Second OVA.jpg Nisekyuu.JPG Lets haikyuu promo page.png Color works Chapter 1.PNG|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 16.png|Chapter 16 cover Chapter 17.png|Chapter 17 cover Chapter 20.png|Chapter 20 cover Chapter 24.png|Chapter 24 cover Chapter 30.png|Chapter 30 cover Chapter 46.png|Chapter 46 cover Chapter 49.png|Chapter 49 cover Chapter 57.png|Chapter 57 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 69.png|Chapter 69 cover Chapter 78.png|Chapter 78 cover Chapter 80.png|Chapter 80 cover Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 cover Chapter 103.jpg|Chapter 103 cover Chapter 109.png|Chapter 109 cover Chapter 116.png|Chapter 116 cover Chapter 123.png|Chapter 123 cover Chapter 131.png|Chapter 131 cover Chapter 142.png|Chapter 142 cover Chapter 150.png|Chapter 150 cover Chapter 175.png|Chapter 175 cover Chapter-187.jpg|Chapter 187 cover Chapter 189.jpg|Chapter 189 cover Chapter 213.jpg|Chapter 213 cover Chapter 220.png|Chapter 220 cover Chapter 224.jpg|Chapter 224 cover Chapter 250.jpg|Chapter 250 cover Chapter 254.jpg|Chapter 254 cover Chapter 264.jpg|Chapter 264 cover Chapter 281.jpg|Chapter 281 cover Chapter 290.png|Chapter 290 cover Chapter 297.png|Chapter 297 cover Chapter338.jpg|Chapter 338 cover Chapter346.jpg|Chapter 346 cover Manga panels Volume 7 Outtake.png|Volume 7 extra Teach us! Ennoshita-senpai!.png|Volume 8 extra chapter Volume 8 Side Cover.png Why is it that Noya-san is so cool, but still isn’t popular with girls.png|Volume 12 extra chapter Volume 12 Yamaguchi and Nishinoya.png That'sAbsurd.jpg|That's Absurd! Extra TheSilentCourtCover.jpg|Nishinoya as the main star in The Silent Court BattleAtLunchBreak.jpg|Volume 20 extra chapter KarasunoHighSchoolSportsDay.jpg|Karasuno High School Sports Festival Extra Volume 26 Nishinoya.png Chapter 19.png|Chapter 19 cover Chapter 21.png|Chapter 21 cover Chapter 23.png|Chapter 23 cover Asahi storming off.png Noya hair down.png Chapter 27.png|Chapter 27 cover Chapter 28.png|Chapter 28 cover Chapter 32.png|Chapter 32 cover Chapter 38.png|Chapter 38 cover Chapter 39.png|Chapter 39 cover Chapter 45.png|Chapter 45 cover Chapter 47.png|Chapter 47 cover Orig Chapter 56.png|Original Chapter 56 with the mistake Chapter58.png|Chapter 58 cover Chapter 63.png|Chapter 63 cover Haikyu-4471451.jpg Im gonna vry the bodhisattva faces tho.png Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 cover Chapter 79.png|Chapter 79 cover Chapter 81.png|Chapter 81 cover Nishinoya1.png CUTIIEE.png Karasuno92-11.png Chapter 100.png|Chapter 100 cover Chapter 101.png|Chapter 101 cover Chapter 102.png|Chapter 102 cover Chapter 105.png|Chapter 105 cover Chapter 106.png|Chapter 106 cover Chapter 115.png|Chapter 115 cover Chapter 118.png|Chapter 118 cover Chapter 119.png|Chapter 119 cover (flashback) Chapter 124.png|Chapter 124 cover Chapter 127.png|Chapter 127 cover Chapter 129.png|Chapter 129 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover 013.png Chapter 145.png|Chapter 145 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 149.png|Chapter 149 cover Chapter 157.png|Chapter 157 cover Chapter 161.png|Chapter 161 cover Chapter 162.png|Chapter 162 cover Chapter 165.png|Chapter 165 cover Chapter 166.jpg|Chapter 166 cover From kissmanga-0.png|In Chapter 166 Chapter 173.png|Chapter 173 cover Chapter 177.png|Chapter 177 cover Chapter 178.png|Chapter 178 cover Chapter 208.jpg|Chapter 208 cover Chapter 210.jpg|Chapter 210 cover Chapter 227.jpg|Chapter 227 cover KarasunoVsTsubakihara.png|In Chapter 233 Chapter 257.jpg|Chapter 257 cover Chapter 259.jpg|Chapter 259 cover Chapter 261.jpg|Chapter 261 cover NoyaTanakaReceive.png Chapter 270.jpg|Chapter 270 cover Chapter 276.jpg|Chapter 276 cover Chapter 278.jpg|Chapter 278 cover Chapter 282.jpg|Chapter 282 cover Chapter 285.jpg|Chapter 285 cover Chapter 287.jpg|Chapter 287 cover Chapter 288.png|Chapter 288 cover Chapter 291.png|Chapter 291 cover MonsterCrows.png Chapter 299.png|Chapter 299 cover Chapter313.jpg|Chapter 313 cover Chapter314.jpg|Chapter 314 cover Chapter315.jpg|Chapter 315 cover Chapter318.jpg|Chapter 318 cover Chapter319.jpg|Chapter 319 cover Anime Character designs and promotional Nishinoya Yuu Cover.png Nishinoya Character Design.jpg Karasuno Team.png Haikyuu Poster.png|Season 2 promo Gekijō-ban Haikyu Owari to Hajimari Key Visual.jpg Gekijō-ban Haikyu Shōsha to Haisha Key Visual.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg|Season one ending Screencaps Boop.jpg|Appearance in PV 2 OVA2 04.png|Appearance in OVA 2 Yū Nishinoya.PNG S1E8 Nishinoya.png Nishinoya S1E8.png|Nishinoya explains his reasons for joining Karasuno HinataNishinoya1.png HinataNishinoya.png Nishinoya x asahi.png S1E8 Karasuno.png Karasuno9.png NishinoyaFlatHair.png|Nishinoya with a flat hair Haikyuu11.png|Nekoma and Karasuno meet for the first time Karasuno2.png Karasuno10.png Karasuno1.png Haikyuu15.png|Karasuno is reborn Daichi2 S1E16.png|Ikejiri wishes Karasuno good luck in its next matches Nishinoya S1E16.png Nishinoya2 S1E16.png Nishinoya2.png Haikyuu18.jpeg Nishinoya x tanaka.jpg SzLiTnv.png Karasuno3.png Karasuno4.png Karasuno5.jpeg Season final end card.PNG S2E2-0.png S2E2.png Secondyears S2E2.png Karasuno S2E2.png Karasuno11.png Karasuno.png Cog-2 S2E10.png Above-S2E11.png Kiyoko "protectors".png S2E12- Let the Games Begin.png Karasuno6.png S2E18.png Karasuno7.png S2E20.png Karasuno8.png S2E25.png S3E5.png Crows.png S3E9.png DRulK2U.jpg|Nishinoya getting excited after seeing oikawa's serve Nishinoya 1.png Nishinoya 3.png Nishinoya 5.png Nishinoya 6.png|seeing Yaku recieve Asahi's spikes Nishinoya and Daichi.png Stage Play First Run Cast.jpg First run 2nd years.jpg Haikyu-stage-play-visual.jpg|First stage play 2ndRunCast.jpg 2nd run.png 2ndKarasunoB.jpg Second run asanoya.jpg Announcment (revival).jpg Revivial Cast.jpg Revival - 2nd Visual.jpg Promotional Flyer (I).jpg Winners and losers cast.jpg Winners and losers karasuno.jpg Winners and losers 2nd years.jpg Haikyu Stage Play Cast Announcement.jpg Engeki exhibition visual.jpg Engeki Soundtrack.jpg Engeki - Karasuno (Revivial).jpg Engeki new years karasuno.jpg Haikyuu Stage Visual - 4th.jpg Summer of evolution promo image.jpg Merchandise Nishinoya nendroid extra bonus rubber strap.jpg Nishinoya nendroid.jpg Noya nendo 2.jpg Noya nendo.jpg FLYHIGH BURNOUTSYNDROMES.jpg I'm a Believer.png Karasuno Uniform.jpg Karasuno vobaca card.png Mashi Mashi NICO-Touches-the-Walls.jpg Shosetsuban 7 pre order art.jpg Sln 6.jpg Tananoya clear file.jpg Vol 3.jpg Vol 5.jpg Vol 9.jpg 4th Key Visual.png 2015 hq calendar cover.jpg 2015 hq calendar 2.jpg 2015 hq calendar 5.jpg Hq calendar 2017 5.jpg IMG 8929.JPG Haikyū anime.PNG Imagination single cover.PNG IMG 8685.png IMG 8928.jpg IMG 9015.PNG Nishinoya june.jpg Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Yū Nishinoya